Twenty Random facts About Edward
by Nyago
Summary: Small but funny fanfic dedicate to my favorite Alchemist in FMA. EdWin! -Complete!-


One of my old fan fiction sitting in my hard drive that I have no idea why I never bother to publish before. But here it is, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it (Well I fixed my mistakes here and there)

Disclaimer: Yes, I can officially say Ed is married to Winry, and there is a ring to prove it. So therefore when this was written, I was right. HA! TAKE THAT! Still belongs to Arakawa-sensei though…lol.

**"Ed's twenty random facts about life"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

1. When Edward was little (Since he doesn't remember much) his father took him out for a little walk around Risembool. What though out to be a grand adventure with his father ended to be a total chaos! Not only did Edward almost have being kicked by a cow, it almost took a bite out of his fingers. Thus one reason he's fear of cows and refuse his milk from disgusting animals.

2. When Al was born, Ed begged for weeks to hold his baby brother, and when his mother finally gave him the chance to, Edward had already pick up Alphonse, feet first, head bottom.

3. Ed never begged for a pet, but when his baby brother saw a cat over their front lawn, he try to reason to his mother to let them keep the cat. When all faith was lost, Ed sneaks the kitty in the house for Al to play and sleep with, and took it outside when it was morning. His mother never knew until she found cat hair in their sheets and poop on the floor.

4. When Ed turned 6, he decided girls had cuddies. That didn't include Winry though because she was one of the guys.

5. One day after school, Ed and Al decide to argue who would marry Winry. Unfortunately for them, Winry picked neither.

6. When it was Winry birthday, he made her a doll of alchemy to which she cried to at first but to later discover in his older years, she still kept the doll on her possession.

7. Ed learns a new fear for Wrenches. Especially those in possession of a girl name Winry.

8. Ed never actually caught interest in female species until he turn 16. But when he did discover, not only did he learn not to say anything offensive to any kind of female species but to fear them at some point. Sensitivity for a female could cost even the end of your life.

9. Don't ever try to ask your best friend out simply because your superior challenges you to do it, Ed learned the hard way and he has battle scars to prove it.

10. Never, ever, in your whole life ask for a favor, especially if it meant asking someone you hate the most for it. Sometimes, it's just not worth it. Believe it, Ed regrets it.

11. Don't fall in love, especially if it's your best friend.

12. Avoid asking for romantic favors from a man ego that is bigger than Amestris.

13. Always use the bathroom _BEFORE_ going on a date. It's not a pretty sight when you have the girl you always loved staring at you like you are crazy.

14. The night before your wedding comes, get drunk. It's funny to see your superior make a fool of himself. (Revenge act one complete!)

15. When your wife is pregnant, make sure she has all the comfort in the world. Especially if you know your wife is good at aiming towards your head.

16. What has 10 toes, 10 fingers; it's small, red, and chubby?

17. Sometimes being a father has its disadvantages.

18. When your kid start giving you that puppy look, ignore it as best you can. One because you know you will give her everything she wants, and two because you know she learned that from her mother.

19. When your daughter goes older, make sure you put a tracking decided on her. Just don't let her known you put it on her.

20. The day before your daughter gets marry, interrogate her husband along with 5 other guys. It's highly amusing to see her husband squint.

Just for sake of a lucky one, wish all the happiness in the world to your little princess in her wedding day and watch her be off getting married. Because when you do, she will whisper in your ear, kiss you right in your cheek and speak those four little words you always remember for the rest of your life.

"_I love you daddy…"_

Believe me, it happen to me.

**-End-**

I like it, I had fun writing this. So…forgive me if it sounds silly or weird. I haven't written any FMA fanfics in a very long time. XD But please don't forget to feed the plot bunny. :)


End file.
